Chōun Shiryū
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Emi Motoi (visual novel, anime; credited as Nana Nogami in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō : In Koihime†Musō she made her initial appearance as an ancillary general, fighting with Kōsonsan against the Yellow Turbans. In her debut she ventures out, against Kōsonsan's objections, and takes on an entire army of Yellow Turbans alone. Although Kōsonsan chides her foolishness, Kazuto, from his understanding of the Three Kingdoms, realizes that Chōun is a powerful warrior who would become a valueable comrade. So despite the danger of being annihilated, Kazuto is set on rescueing her should she get in danger. On the battlefield, Chōun manages to deal massive casualties among the Yellow Turbans but eventually becomes overwhelmed (largely because she killed so many enemy soldiers the piles of bodies begin to restrict her mobility). At this moment, as planned by Kōmei, Kan'u intervenes and the two back-to-back slaughters their way out of the enemy mob. After defeating the Yellow Turbans, Chōun meets Kazuto and immediately takes a liking to him. She states that she will be traveling the continents for a while to see the world with her own eyes; however she promises to join him if she fails to find a better master. She officially joins hims alongside Kōchū after the battle with Enshō. : Strongly obsessed with menma, she also has a habit of running around the city as the masked hero of justice Kachō Kamen ("butterfly mask") in her patrol shift. Strangely, no one other than Kazuto and Kōmei can recognize her true identity, despite adding only a mask to her normal clothing and using the same weapon and fighting style. Furthermore, Chōun herself doesn't recognize how obvious her disguise is to Kazuto. Despite her seductive front, she can be surprisingly pure at times which shocks Kazuto. Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route Gi Route : In the Gi route she saves Kazuto from the three bandits and leaves shortly before Sōsō's army arrives. She appears again during the anti-Tōtaku campaign as serving under Kōsonsan. After Kōsonsan fell to En forces, she joins Shoku faction. Go Route Anime version :Chōun is a mysterious girl who first appears serving under Kōsonsan. The second person to join the group, she loves to tease Kan'u and others frequently, and seems to relish whenever she gets up close with them. Like in the VN, she also assumes the identity of a hero of justice named Kachō Kamen by wearing a butterfly mask. She tries to recruit Chō sisters into joining her at the end of Shin Koihime†Musō but gets ignored, despite making a dramatic entrance and delivering a grand speech. :In the first OVA, Chōun (as Kachō Kamen) appears for the swimming event, but Kōchū, who is acting as the judge, begins to comment on the similarities between Chōun and Kachō Kamen. Before she could say too much Chōun ties her up and lockes her in the gym storage shed; no one seems to notice her missing, not even Riri. Character Personality : In the VN she is shown to be calm and collected with a playful, sometimes flirtatious, air around her. While she rarely loses her temper, she turns dangerous if someone were to touch her menma and wine without her permission. Like Kōchū, her rage is cold and calm but at the same time terrifying and even creepy. Of Kazuto's harem, she can be considered "the weird one". As the (self-proclaimed) second master of love in the Three Kingdoms, she, along with Kōchū (who is the first), frequently give Kazuto advice in his love affairs. However, unlike Kōchū, she is usually straightforward and blunt, lacking much sense of shame. : In the anime she is portrayed in a less serious maner. Although introduced as being calm and collected, her weird and mysterious side quickly shows. She is well-known for making perverted remarks at the most inappropriate times. While she most certainly has knowledge of love and sex, most of the times when she makes a perverted comment she does it with a straight face, as if she doesn't know it is inappropriate to make such a comment. Her randomness and ridiculousness increase as the series progress. There are plenty of moments during which she acts as a jerk, teasing the other girls in the most embarrassing manner. She may also a bit egoistical, although she is smart enough to not to act outright arrogantly. For example, she (as Kachō Kamen) saves Ryūbi from bandits, causing Ryūbi to develop a crush on Kachō Kamen. After coming back, Chōun asked Ryūbi who saved her, and in response Ryūbi begins to say good things about her, raising Chōun's mood high. When it comes to Kachō Kamen, Chōun has a wild imagination that comes up with crazy and fanciful stories and entrancing speeches. Sexuality Trivia *Her voice gets deeper in the anime. *Her character design might be based on Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Both have short blue hair and Chōun's weapon resembles the Spear of Longinus. **Likewise her character design, plus personality, might be the basis for Tatenashi Sarashiki of Infinite Stratos. *Although in the VN she's famous for her spearsmanship (not to mention her counterpart in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms was a spear-user second only to Chōhi), her weapon is technically a bident, the two-pronged sibling of the more-famous trident. *While hardly serious and even delusional at times (especially so in the anime), her intelligence should not be denied. In Hongō/Shoku faction, she is a person of both brain and brawn, alongside Kan'u, Gengan, and Kōchū. *She unofficially handles military intelligence. *In the anime, she explains that she became Kachō Kamen after dying and then resurrected by a mysterious being hinted to be Ultraman. **In the second OVA she actually transforms Ultraman-style, becoming huge via wearing her butterfly mask. In addition, her nipples light up and blinks after a certain time period. This is her version of Ultraman's Color Timer. *Unlike the other girls, in the VN she calls Kazuto "aruji" rather than "goshujin-sama". *She gets her own ending in the PS2 version of Koihime†Musō *In the anime, when she tries to give her "good face" for people to remember her by, she looks extremely scary. Although her face is never shown to the viewer, Bachō will have nightmares about it and Kōchū simply covers the eyes of her daughter while staring in horror. The Blu-Ray, which shows her from the front during this scene, actually censors her face. *In Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution she (as Kachō Kamen) plays the guitar. VN Gallery Chōun Full-body.png|Chōun, normal pose chr0114a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr0115a.jpg|attacking pose Tcg cun61aa.jpg|defending pose kachokamen.jpg|as Kachō Kamen sdchr0105.jpg|chibi c_chouun.jpg|''Koihime†Musō'' official character card seisolo.jpg|Chōun taking on the Yellow Turbans by herself seiend.JPG|Chōun reaches out as Kazuto is being warped away in the PS2 version of Koihime†Musō seifinal.JPG|Chōun at the end of her route in the PS2 version of Koihime†Musō Anime Gallery vlcsnap-2014-02-09-08h18m59s56.jpg|Chōun (as Kachō Kamen) playing the guitar in Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution Manga Gallery Manga sei.jpg|Chōun (complete with menma) in Koihime†Musō manga shin sei.JPG|Chōun (eating ramen) in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ)